Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 24
Issue 24 is the twenty-fifth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. This issues serves as the prologue to the Shattered Grid storyline in honor of the 25th Anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. Synopsis Billy makes a devastating discovery within the heart of Promethea that threatens to break the Ranger's alliance with Grace, just as Finster's monsters activate en masse.https://www.atomicempire.com/Comic/Cover/163073 Plot I promise you, Jason Lee Scott, that you will experience what it’s like to make the wrong decision for the right reasons. Her words do hold truth. We do only control what we can, as we must. But we must also recognize when things are out of our hands. And accept that we can not control everything. - Zordon of Eltar The issue begins at the Moon Palace with Finster explaining to Rita Repulsa the new kinds of monsters that he has created and randomly unleashed throughout the world, and of the fourteen released there are still ten left. Rita orders him to activate them all; upon which she will make them all grow and run amok as a way to announce her return. When Finster protest that this goes against the intent he had created them with, Rita makes it painfully clear who is in charge. Meanwhile, in the bowels of the Promethea complex, Billy is stunned to be face to face with Lord Drakkon. Drakkon reveals that when the Rangers used the remnants of the Black Dragon and the Chaos Crystal to go from the World of the Coinless back to the main world, the chronal energies pulled Drakkon back with them; when he was found by Promethea who have kept him imprisoned for months. Drakkon tries to rattle Billy by noticing the recent muscle gains that he’s made from working out with Tommy, but Billy is pulled away as Finster’s ten creatures have been activated. While the Rangers are stunned by this, Zordon breaks the news that Finster has escaped as Alpha 5 and Saba scour his cell noting the strong residual magic. Suddenly, Grace Sterling arrives in her Mechazord offering to take out Jason’s monster. He tells her they don’t need her help, and when pressed to make a better decision, he tells the team to defeat their monster quickly and then port to the next one to help each other when they can. Suddenly all of the monsters start weakening. When Rita asks what is happening, Finster explains that the monsters grew when they revealed themselves, but forcing a second growth destabilized them. When she asks why he didn’t tell her this sooner, Finster cooly says that she spent quite a bit of time reminding him what his role was and he thought she knew best. Seizing the opportunity, the Rangers form the Megazord, and destroy all of the monsters. Grace flies her Mechazord back to Promethea, where she is confronted by the Rangers. She then takes them to see the captured Drakkon. Jason angrily takes her to task for not telling them he was here and making this unilateral decision. Grace defends her actions saying that she knows how heavy the Red Ranger helmet is and that she’s trying to help relieve some of that pressure. Additionally, she said, there was the more pressing matter of Finster’s monsters running loose on the planet. Jason ends the team’s partnership with Prometha, saying that while he is sympathetic to her plight that she went through on the moon, he can’t risk her brokenness to jeopardize his team. Zordon suggests the Rangers discuss this in private, and they teleport away. Back at the Command Center, Tommy and Saba urge that they imprison Drakkon there before Rita finds out he’s on the planet. Zack disagrees in light of Finster’s escape. Zordon says that he, Alpha 5, and Saba will discuss possible next steps. He dismisses the team, but asks Jason to stay. Jason expresses his doubts about his ability to lead in light of trusting Grace and not knowing if she would ever have revealed Drakkon’s existence. Zordon is a little more sympathetic; reminding Jason that Zordon failed the 1969 Rangers, not Grace, and while some of her decisions are questionable, she has turned her trauma into something good. Zordon goes further to tell Jason that the time will come when he makes the wrong decision for the right reasons. Later that night, Drakkon finds that Saba has teleported into his cell. Having lived through what Drakkon did on the World of the Coinless, he has come to do what must be done and fires a laser at Drakkon. However, it hits the chords powering the mantacles Drakkon is in. Drakkon is able to free himself, grab the sword, and rip Saba’s head off. Drakkon then grabs Saba, says what sounds like a teleportation spell, and leaves his prison. Covers MMPR_Issue_24.png|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-24-versus.jpg|Versus variant Dan Mora boom-actionfigure-phantomranger.jpg|Action figure variant Haskell Mackowski boom-connecting-24.jpg|Connecting cover Steve Morris boom-morpher-drakkon.jpg|Morpher cover Miguel Mercado boom-24-emerld.jpg|Emerald City Comic Con Adam Gorham Errors *''to be added'' Notes to be added